The purpose of this research is to examine the chemistry of dicarbonyl cyclopentadienyliron- (eta1 -allyl) and (eta2 -olefin) complexes. In particular we are exploring the use of these reagents as synthons in beta-lactam synthesis, and in carbon-carbon bond forming reactions in various synthetic contexts.